


Crumbling

by XxDepressedShipperxX



Series: Taylor Swift based songfics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Crying, Depressing, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Spoilers, Sad, Sad Ending, This Is STUPID, Volleyball, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/pseuds/XxDepressedShipperxX
Summary: A sad little fic for when you wanna question your life choices.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Taylor Swift based songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818895
Kudos: 4





	Crumbling

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the songfics. Part three will be out soon. Read this AT YOUR OWN RISK its low key bad. I have better ones on the way.

Title: Crumbling-Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince~Taylor Swift

Summary: A sad little fic for when you wanna question your life choices.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or songs that are involved or mentioned during this story.

“I'm lost in the lights.”  
They shown down on Shoyo and Tobio, drowning them in a sea of white emptiness. They had lost. Nationals. The only thing that had ever mattered. Karasuno had given it their everything and all they had to show for it were their battered and bruised bodies. They all stood there silently in shock. While the other team whooped and hollered as they high fived on the other side of the net. Karasuno was drowning in hopelessness. Shoyo was clinging on to the only thing he had left Tobio. The only remnant of what once had been Shoyo’s biggest dream.


End file.
